Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core of the proposed ?-Synuclein/LRRK2 Udall Center will oversee and coordinate research activities, scientific directions, budget and resource allocation, communication among the PIs, training programs and public outreach activities. The Administrative Core will serve as the organization and communication center for the proposed Udall Center. There are three Specific Aims for the Administrative Core. In Aim 1, the Administrative Core will oversee the overall function and integration of the proposed Udall Center, and will coordinate scientific directions and research activities among the Research Projects and the Research Core. The Administrative Core will be responsible for allocating resources and research budgets, will work with the PIs to coordinate the preparation and submission of the annual progress reports, and will coordinate all of the Center meetings including the annual symposium, Executive Committee, Internal and External Advisory Committee meetings, and monthly teleconferences and videoconferences. In Aim 2, the Administrative Core will establish and oversee training activities in our Udall Center. We will accomplish our training goals through a combination of Udall-specific and community-based programs. Our Udall-specific efforts will provide training in Parkinson's disease (PD) research, and will also help integrate our trainees into the larger community of local PD researchers. We will take advantage of the wealth of high-quality educational programs available at our host institutions. Our Udall trainees from all three laboratories will gather together in Boston during our annual Center retreat and receive extensive didactic training in translational PD research, clinical neurology and neuropathology of movement disorders, and career development in addition to a one- day symposium where latest discoveries of PD research will be presented. Creation of Individual Career Development Plans for each trainee, formulated as collaborative efforts among the trainee, the trainee's PI and the Training Director, represents a key, innovative aspect of our career development program. These trainee- specific plans will ensure that educational activities congruent with the trainee's previous educational history, current training environment and specific goals are identified and utilized. In Aim 3, the Administrative Core will coordinate our public outreach activities. We will organize our annual symposium as part of our annual Center retreat in Boston. In addition to the Project PIs, leading PD experts whose latest work are highly impactful will be invited to present in the annual symposium. The Center Outreach Program Director will coordinate additional outreach activities, including participation in local PD patient-oriented symposia at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) and Massachusetts General Hospital as well as national symposia organized by the National Parkinson's Foundation and the Parkinson's Action Network. The Administrative Core will also create and maintain our Udall Center website and social media to disseminate our Udall research findings to the general public in a timely fashion, and will partner with the established BIDMC website.